Old Eye, a Minecraft Fanfiction
by Aledleledlele
Summary: Sunny1997 and XxDerPxX, your two average Minecraft players, live an average life, until an unusual entitie steps into their life. Not Herobrine, but Omnom1234, an unusual soul with a strange story to tell. Based on a true virtual story of friends, enemies, crying, laughing, betrayal, sunflowers, ender-powers, deadpanning, pumpkins, wolves, and self-realization. Please Reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Old Eye, a Minecraft Fanfiction- Chapter One

My first Fanfiction ever, you can also find it on my deviantart account. art/Old-Eye-A-Minecraft-Fanfiction-Chapter-one-450475366 I hope this is alright  
If you can, please leave a review, it would be really appreciated.

The sun rose up upon the lush green field. Upon this green field, was a shack, that was hastily constructed of dirt and sand. Within this little shack, was a furnace, burning with a warm, orange glow. As the new sunlight shined into the warm, small shack, through the one window, a boy, who went by the name of XxDerPxX, open his green eyes. He sat up from his bed, of which was pushed to the wall, he stretched, and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He looked over at his (completely platonic) friend, a maiden who was called Sunny1997, and was sleeping away in her bed, which was a meter away from the other, on the opposite wall, mind you. As XxDerP saw this and he sighed.

"Oi, Sunny, time to wake up," he said to his COMPLETELY PLATONIC companion. The only reply Derp got was a muffled 'mmmnf,' as Sunny rolled over in her bed.

The furnace then began to fade with it's light as the boy sat up in his bed, shirtless, got a pillow from under him, and tossed hard at his friend who happened to be a female. It was while the pillow was in air that the furnace went out completely, delivering an audible hissing noise. It was at that moment, Sunny1997 sprung from her slumber, blond locks cascading down her well tanned back, as well as her perfect hot pink, yellow smiley faced bra. She swung her wooden sword, of which was concealed under her wool covers. Sunny slashed at the projectile pillow, sending it to fly up. Then, with red speckling the orange eyes of the female, she sent the blade down upon the pillow, pinning the tattered remains to the ground, all while yelling her bone-chilling war scream "Onomatopoeia!"

She then steadily slowed her swings as she realized there was no real danger for her and her well-built friend in the humid dirt shack."well..." Stated Derp, unimpressed "you're reaction time seems to be fine,Buuut, now we're gonna need a new pillow... What is that, a sheep's worth of wool?" "FUUuuuuckkkkkk" said Sunny, as she pulled a red belly shirt and denim booty shorts from their shared chest "I was gonna use it to make ACTUAL INSULATING CLOTHING but NOOOoo, let's just use a FUCKING PILLOW to wake my TENSE ASS UP!" She whined "Yeah, yeah," said Derp "Who's gonna care if you look like a slut 1000 chunks from any possible civilization? Not me, because I'm strictly PLATONIC WITH HER READERS, EXPECTING SOME MINERS IN UNTRAVELED CAVES? WELL N-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Sunny, as she putting on her red headphones, promptly cutting XxDerpxX off from breaking the fourth wall, in turn continuing the actual plot.

"Anyway," Sunny continued, adjusting the bra under her shirt, whilst pulling the booty shorts over her underwear, of which covered up almost as much skin as the shorts," what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, you're going to go get some wool,"X started, as he began to pull on his black t-shirt,"and then we should start on making an actual house."

Sunny look at him as if that was the dumbest idea ever "An actual house? Really? This shack is fine." "No, it isn't," the irritated male said, as he slip into his white hoodie," We will a good living space to store food, put several furnaces somewhere, and not have our beds so close I can smell your stank morning breath."

"Wait, I have bad morning breath?" Sunny breath into his hand to see if was true, but like everyone in history, she couldn't smell much. "Trust me Sunny1997, when you yawn in the morning, I have no idea weather to give you a mint or toilet paper." X smirked at his little joke. Sunny growled and punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up you ass-face!" She may have worn a hot pink bra and booty shorts, but damn, the lady could punch hard.

He did not wince, but he did rub the sore spot. "Also if we still have time, we should start on making a wheat farm," he finally tied on his light blue black checkers bandanna around his face, and pulled on his fingerless black gloves. He got off his bed, already wearing his tight black jeans, and went over the the furnace. "We've only got 4 cooked pork chops left, oand that one apple you got." "Welp," Sunny said, as began to get on her knee-high red-white stripe socks, as well as her red high top converse "get your boots on, we won't get anything done if we just stay in bed all day." Sunny opened the door, lettinght the smell of fresh air lined with the faint scent of petrichor and the peony that was scattered across the hilly. The new sunrise reflecting the morning dew on the grass, she admired it for a moment, and then looked over to the roofed forest that grew near them.

"So, what do you wanna make the house out of?" She asked Derp, who was sitting on his bed, and had just finished zipping up his studded black leather boots. "I was thinking we should make it in one of the hills, and maybe have the wall with the door made of some wood and cobble." He picked up his and Sunny's brown leather backpacks," But you won't be able to do much without your inventory." He tossed it at her, of which caught it on her arm, slinging it over her shoulder. She took a deep breath of the sweet air.

"Well, here we go."

Most of the morning was spent mining stone, some coal, and chopping wood, and killing a sheep. Derp and Sunny had found a hill that was slightly taller than the others, spotted with a few sunflowers, behind it being a mountainous region, with a river. After getting some stone to make actual tool. As the sun was almost reaching its peek, Sunny started digging to the hill for the house, while Derp was chopping wood in the roofed forest, soon to return.

She and Derp had been freind for quite some time now, they had traveled thousands of chunks, trying to raid the occasional house, but then getting chased out be the much more well quipped owner of the said house. But the last structure they had seen was an abandoned town, most of it's houses broken into, crops destroyed, and one house had been completely blown up. But they were able to scavenge some used wooden tools, leather armor, and a few other random objects.

"Hey! I got the wood!" Derp walked over, carrying blocks of oak wood. "Alright, let's start on this wall." The wood was crafted into planks, and then fitted into the wall, leaving a two block space for the door."I'll go get the one from the shack, and the other stuff, you get a farm started." Derp nodded, and began punching the grass around the area (yes, punching) to look for seeds.

Sunny walked in the direction that the house was, south of the hill, and soon found it. She took the door out, and went into the shack. The backpack known as, the inventory, had some sort of magic, it could plenty of stuff that was much bigger than it, and feel like hardly anything was in it. Sunny collected the stuff in the chest, and as she began to take apart the beds, she could here a sudden crunching of grass behind her. Not thinking properly, she whirled around, fist imploding the thing behind her.

It was a Creeper, a green, four legged creature with a long torso, stubby legs, and a mouth twisted into a permanent frown. She kicked the creature, knocking through the doorway, into the field. She ran towards the creature, jumping, land her balled fists on its head. It hissed, and the creeper stumbled a bit as it was thrown back, but recovered its footing and began to walk towards her again. Sunny smirked, and got into a fighting stance,"You guys really don't know when to quit, do you?" She began to do a sudden sprint towards the creature once more, but lost her balance from the quick sudden movement and fell to the ground, the creeper got in front of her, it began to hiss rapidly and expand. Sunny1997 could only getting two blocks away before the Creeper exploded, which sent her flying toward the , her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Old Eye, a Minecraft Fanfiction- Chapter Two

"Sunny..."

"Sunny..."

"Sunny!"

Sunny began to float back into consciousness. Her vision was blurred, and soon realized the back of her head was throbbing. After a couple of seconds, her vision came back into focus, but the pain sharpened. Derp was looking down at her, with a worried expression.

"Oh thank notch your ok." He backed away so that Sunny could sit up. They were in a small crater that the creeper had left behind, which also made a hole in the shack. She rubbed the back of her head with one hand while digging through her backpack called 'Inventory'. She pulled out her pork chop and began to tear at the meat, chews quickly, and swallowed. "Psh, of course I'm ok, it'll take a lot more than a walking green sausage to finish me off." She quickly began to feel better with a full stomach. The emerald eye boy smirked at her description of a creeper, she was definitely alright." Well, ok, it seems you got everything, let's go."

The two started to make their way back to the new house. After about a minute of awkward silence, Sunny decided to start up some small talk. "So, how long was I out?" Derp bit his bottom lip and thought a second. "Ehhh... 30 minutes? I got worried after 20 minutes, but it tooks ten minutes to finds you."

"Really? Ten? You didn't remember where the shack was? God your navigation skills are crap. If I wasn't still healing I'd punch you right now."

Derp smirked,"Well, keep your punching needs for later, I got some news."

Sunny looked at him with a confused looked," News? What kind of news? Good or Bad?"

"Good for you I suppose, first off, I got the wheat farm done-"

" X, it's not news if that was your job."

Derp sighed loudly, he then saw they were coming up on the new house,"as I was saying, we are running really low on food, and I'm not willing to wait for the crops to grow, now, we may have a few bones, but because of that update from a while back, it takes almost a whole bone to grow one wheat." A wicked grin began to spread across Sunny's face, and then came up with what he was going to say next. "So we're going to need more, and that means-"

The two said in unison as the blonde placed the door in the new house," Kill le fill!"

They both walked into the house, which was really a hole in the side of a large hill with a cobble front and wooden floor boards. Sunny cackled with laughter, "Ahahaha! XxDerpxX, you twisted whip of a monkey, I love you!"

Derp pulled down his checkered bandana, he had on a blank face, " You do mean that in a platonic way ri-"

"Of course I mean that in a platonic way!"

Kill le Fill was the name the two given to an event many players would often do. Simply get some weapons and food. Then proceed to stay out most of the night, killing any monster a player could find. Most of the time this was done for experience, but in this case, to get supplies. The two only had a couple apples from the trees the had cut down, two stone swords, a used leather cap, and leather boots. But, the two were acceptable fighters. So it was decided tonight, would be Kill le Fill.

After getting everything settled in inside the new house. Sunny peaked outside through the door, not having windows. The moon had just peaked over the horizon. Derp took off his black boots, and pulled the leather boot on. He tossed sunny the leather cap. She took off her head phones and tucked all her hair in the cap, except for a few bangs covering her left eye. She then got the swords and apples out of the chest. The two were a bit hungry, but full enough to still be able to heal. Sunny tossed a sword in Derp's direction, and pulled a bucket of milk in, just in case one of them got poisoned. Derp looked up at her, ready for battle. Even when the only bit of armor was a cap and all she wore was a belly shirt and booty shorts, the red specks in her battle ready eyes gave her a bold and somewhat frightening stance. He stood up from his bed, gravity adjusting his heel into his shoes, and grabbed the sword.

"So, ready?"

The girl couldn't control herself any longer, she squealed like a fan girl and jumped in place. " Yes. Yes. Yes! I haven't done this in forever! I used to do it all the time before..." Her voiced trailed off, and her smile began to fade. Old memories began to fill her mind. Of her old life before she met the boy standing next to her. When she lived on the old mainland, before her and her partner were raided. When-

Derp could read her expression as well as a book. He put a black-leather gloved hand on Sunny's shoulder, his cold fingers breaking her out of deep thought. "Hey, that was then, this is now. Maybe this can be the first chapter in you new life."

She was about to say 'you mean, our new life' but of course, that when over the line of platonic. So instead she smiled and mumbled, "Maybe your right..." Then her huge grin returned," now lets go kill them sons of bitches!"

Derp opened the door,"YEAH," but the excitement was interrupted by a hiss. A creeper had been standing in front of the door, and the two had just closed the door in front of it when the creature exploded, making a hole in the house and knocking the two players back.

Derp took a few seconds to get up. Ringing loud in his ears. Spots in his vision. He looked up, blooded immediately splattered his face. Sunny1997 was fighting off a group of zombies fiercely, she turned to look at him, drops of blood splattered her torso, the moonlight making red speck in her orange eyes glow. She yelled, " This is awesome! Come on X, join the fun!" This to Derp only sounded like a muffled mumble, due to the still loud ringing. But he had a feeling he knew what she was saying.

He picked up his sword, and run towards a fully armored zombie. He slashed at its armor, slicing through and knocking it back, now being able to hear and audible "ouch" from the zombie. He smirked through his bandana, and sliced at the creatures head and arms, falling to the ground, dissolving, leaving nothing but some rotten flesh behind. He quickly picked it up, and tossed it into his inventory. He repeated this process a couple of time to some unarmored zombies, one of them holding a shovel. He had moved about 25 blocks from the house, where sunny was standing. She was jumping and slicing through the zombies, as well as a spider. Suddenly, Derp excruciating pain in his left arm. He swerved behind his. Skeletons. A group of about 3, one of them with and enchanted bow and golden helmet. Another riding a spider. He could see black smoke coming from their eye sockets and joints, magic keeping them alive and not falling apart. He made a made dash to the tall grass, dodging the arrows that whizzed behind him. He squatted down, he could see the skeleton, but the skeleton couldn't see him. The monsters shot in the general direction he was. Derp took the few seconds he had to pull the arrow out of his arm, wincing at the pain, then gobbled up his apple to heal. He picked up his sword, and ran head on towards the skeletons.

Sunny1997 slashed at the zombie, knowing it had hardly any health left, she saw a skeleton in out of the corner of her eye aiming at her. The moment the skeleton released its arrow, she made a sprint towards the monster, the arrow barely grazing he helmet, and hitting the zombie behind her in the head, killing it. Sunny jumped into the air, and brought her sword down onto the skull of skeleton, slicing through it. Black smoke erupted from the head cavity. Derp was about a chunk and a half away, unleashing at some spiders, some of them almost biting him, blood staining the left sleeve of his white hoodie, an arrow sticking out of the side of his head. All of this she saw in a fraction of a second, jumping up in the air, bringing her sword down onto the skeleton, then making a final slash, making it dissolve into the ground, leavening behind a bone and arrows. She scooped up the items tossing them into her inventory, she looked to left right and saw another small group of zombies combing towards her, as well as a creeper.

Without thinking it through, she ran towards the hoard, swinging at a zombie that got to close to her. Sunny then got in front of the creeper. Kissed its forehead, and then sprinted with all of her might as it began to hiss rapidly. She felt the explosion behind her, knocking her down. She got up and turned around. A huge crater where the zombies had been. Rotten flesh and dirt sprinkled the area.

She tried to catch her breath and laughed, "That... was... EPIC! X, did you see that?" Derp was finishing off the last spider, one that has potion effects. The arrow in his head had fallen out. He looked in Sunny's direction, but the spider then jumped and bit Derp's good arm. He panic and quickly stabbed the arachnid in the abdomen. It fell to the ground and dissolved, leaving behind string. He put his sword into his inventory, and pulled up his sleeve to see if the spider had broken the skin; It did, particles began to ripple out from the little bite mark.

"Oh shhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." Every thing around Derp slowed down, he began to feel nauseous. He looked around to see if their were any monsters left, but everything seemed to have a delay and left an after image. He simply fell to the ground, stomach first, and waited for the effects to pass.

Sunny collected the dirt and started to fill the crater, when she suddenly heard a high pitch growl, she turned her head. Coming down from the hill, it was in full diamond armor, and riding a chicken towards her. A baby zombie. When it got up to her, she simply stuck her leg onto the tiny creature's helmet. The chicken kept walking, slipping from under the zombie. She just scared blankly at the creature. Clawing at nothing, trying to gnaw at her sneaker. She sigh. Sunny didn't want to kill this thing. She was still coming down from the adrenaline rush, and this thing was a baby. But it was a mindless zombie, she reasoned. So Sunny kicked the creature into the remaining of the crater, and quickly filled the top of the hole. She heard a soft moan behind her. She snapped her head to look, and saw Derp lying face down on the ground. A cold sweat began to form on her back. Panic.

" X! Are you okay!?"

Derp rolled a bit on the ground. And heard him loudly grumble, "Yeah fine... Just got bit by a potion spider..." Sunny sighed in relief. Probably just temporarily poisoned. Wait, poisoned?

Derp slowly began to get up and mumbled to himself "I think... I think it's wearing-" when he suddenly heard his blond friend yell, "Here! Take this!"

"Huh?" He looked up, his face then met a bucket, knock him back, unconscious.

Sunny saw this and cringed. "Whoops... Ehhhh... sorry!" She looked over to the chicken that the baby zombie had ridden. It looked up at her with big black eyes. Her stomach growled, and she had ate her apple a while ago. "I think you'll do a great meal..." She mumbled. She raised her sword up, and brought it down.

The sword had stopped mid place, she was then thrown backwards, she looked to see what did this. Her pupils shrunk to the size of tiny seeds, she was looking into the eyes of that enderman. When the door was blown up, she almost immediately got up to see her opponents, for split second, she thought she had caught a glimpse of the tall dark figure, she blink, and it was gone. She assumed it had just been a trick of the moonlight, or hallucinating from the explosion. Sunny1997 realized now, mid-fall that it had not been a hallucination at all. She saw the purple eyes dissapeared suddenly, leaving a behind a cloud of purple specks. She was about to hit the ground when suddenly she was shoved forward, a blow being delivered to her spine. She went forward, the enderman was about to hit her in the diaphragm when she threw her fist forward, hitting the demon in the arm, reacting with what sounded like a distorted yell. It teleported three feet away, staring down at her with its glowing purple eyes.

Sunny took the chance to get her footing. She grabbed her sword of of her inventory, eyes not breaking contact with the tall black figure. Her deadly glare illuminated scarlet. She got into her most intimidating stance, panting, and bared her unusually sharp canines.

"Come on, you skinny yonic piece of crap! Don't just stand there! Come at me! Fight me! Let's dance the death waltz in this basking moonlight!"

Let enderman simply stared at her, unblinking. She then began to here a low growl, the enderman's mouth began to unhinge, revealing a toothless hole threw its head. The growling became louder, until this was all Sunny could hear. The enderman's small hand began to split, making its fingers into long, sharp cows, surrounded by a faint cloud of purple smoke. The warrior and the demon were to dual, and only one of them were going to come out alive.

To be continued...

Author's note

Ok I hope this chapter is a bit better, I noticed quite a bit of grammar errors in the last one. I decided to have this chapter be a bit longer, and leave it on a cliff hangar.


	3. Chapter 3

Old Eye, a Minecraft Fanfiction- Chapter 3

Sunny1997 and the Enderman stared at each other in a deadlock for what seemed like hours, until Sunny sprinted towards it. She stuck her left in front of her, using her forearm a shield of some sorts. She swung the sword at the creature, it disappeared, cause the sword to swing through nothing but a purple mist. Trying to predict the enderman's attack, she spun around, finding nothing but air, not a moment later did she feel herself slice open, as the enderman appeared for a split second behind her sword, raking it's elongated claws across her midsection.

She bent over in pain, trying to stop the bleeding whilst still trying to stay on her feet. She

was barely able to achieve this by keep pressure on the gashes with the flat of her sword, but then as she looked up she realized the enderman was no longer around her, but as her eyes scanned the hillside of which their house was on, she saw it, sprinting and teleporting, claws brandished, picking up speed for one final devastating attack.

She knew she had to use desperate measures. She began to look for the golden apple

she had found while chopping wood with Derp... They had promised to only use it during...

She then saw the enderman squat down and in one fluid jump- no too quick- teleported high

into the air until its void black skin eclipsed the moon.

Desperate measures.

She quickly threw the sword down, reached into her pack and pulled out the golden apple.

As she felt it radiate in the moonlight, she saw the enderman's form disappear in the apple's

reflective golden surface leaving only a purple tinted moon. She didn't wait any longer and

thrust the gilded fruit deep into her throat, feeling the ambrosial texture and taste fill her

mouth, however the enderman was already upon her and as soon as her abdominal wounds

started to heal with inhuman regeneration, and just as soon as her wounds seemed to fully

clot she felt a trident of pain stab into her right lung.

She froze in pain, then the pain quickly evaporate due to the regenerative powers of the

succulent fruit. She began to grin, the enderman seemed to sense this and ripped it's claw

from her breast plate, thrusting the other simultaneously into her stomach, however the

previous piercing wound had already healed. Sunny began to laugh, but the enderman was

picking up speed and ferociousness. She was like a god, reckless, able to take even the

fiercest beatings without having to worry about pain or death. But seconds later, she began to feel the healing powers dull, her wounds healing slower, blood beginning to fill her throat. The creature saw this, and thrusted its scythe like fingers into her neck, tearing her trachea open and letting blood pour from the opening. At this moment Sunny knew that if something didn't happen fast the consumption of the legendary fruit would be in vain.

XxDerpxX finally came back to consciousness, he sat up, rubbing the front of his throbbing

head. He opened his eyes to check his vision, and froze in fear.

He didn't really know what to make out of the situation in front of him. Sunny was standing

in front of an enderman, of which was unleashing stabs to her stomach and chest. She was

just laughing. Suddenly, Derp remembered. She must have taken the golden apple they had

found. Horror then washed over him, remembering the effects of the fruit could only last for a

little over a minute. But she wasn't fighting back, why? She stopped laughing, and the

enderman buried its claws deep into her neck. Blood poured her mouth, the void creature

slowly pulled its hand out of her neck. She fell to the ground, curling into a ball, weakly

coughing and gagging. The enderman stood over her form, staring down at her, in a

somewhat victorious way, crimson running down its hand. Sunny then became motionless, on the ground in a fetal position.

Derp snapped out of it. His eyes become bloodshot with pure rage, he grabbed his sword out of his inventory and made a dash towards the enderman in one fluid motion. This thing did this to her, this creature made her weak. This wasn't how she was, this weak, feeble,damsel. No, that's not who Sunny was. Derp may nave only knew her for so long, but he had known Sunny as a brawler, a girl who could go through a bloodbath, conquer a village, and cover the said village in the bath of blood, all whilst still having that lightening grin on her face. Call her a psychopath if you may, but Derp saw different, he himself wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it made him and her best friends.

Air whizzed past his face as he shot towards the creature, his cow-leather boots barely

making a sound in the grass, hardly even touching the ground. Derp lurched his weapon

forward, its blade managing to slice through the enderman's bony thigh. The demon yelped,

teleporting from the spot, only to teleport next to Derp, quickly pulling its arm back to strike,

but the boy then stabbed the abdomen of the creature. It screeched, purple liquid spurted out from the sudden incision. It teleported away, leaving behind a thick cloud of purple smoke, and the purple blood the covered Derp's sword. He spun around to see the enderman had telepotered several meters away, close to the edge of a forest. A smirk began to dance an Derp's lip. So the enderman knew he had the upper hand and was trying to run? Not on his watch. Derp began running towards the creature, pulling his sword back to land a hard swing, but as he swung at the creature, he was met with nothing but a poof of purple mist. He the felt something yank at his hood. The enderman pulled his up, and swung Derp around like a rag doll, proceeding to fling him into the trunk of a nearby oak tree back first. Pain shocked through his body and his vision became black spotted. He then sat at the base of the tree, beginning to smell iron as he coughed up blood. His breath was ragged, and his bandana quickly became heavy with blood and slid down his face, exposing the lower parts of his head. He tried to put it back on his face, but his arms were refusing to work at the moment. 'Damn it...' Derp thought, all he could do was look around, only to see his sword was nowhere to be seen, probably somewhere behind the tree. His gaze then fell on the enderman, his eyes widened.

The enderman slowly came towards him, a low growl filling the air, the creature was coming

Derp's way, carrying a large block of gravel, each tiny stone being held by the demon's end

magic, a form of sorcery XxDerpxX nor Sunny1997 would probably ever understand, and now they would never, Derp realized, because this was the end. The enderman would simply beat Derp to death, and then finish Sunny off in a way that he didn't even want to imagine. Oh sweet Jeb. Sunny. Tears began to sparkle in his eyes. He failed her. He had promised her this would be the first chapter of her new life. But now it was because of him, because he had suggested that they does this damn Kill le Fill thing, that his best and only freind would die a probably horrible death. It was his fault and his only. He gazed over at her lying figured, eyes freezing in her direction.

A figure was now standing over the girl. Another enderman? No, too short. Creeper maybe? No creepers never came that close to a player without blowing up. Not a zombie, it would be attacking her by now. That meant it was a-

No.

There's no way-

How?

Another player? How the hell could this happen? Him and Sunny had gone so far to make

sure they were far from any civilization or player, yet here was this asshat standing over his

lady friend! The player was just going to kill Sunny, hopefully quickly, and let the enderman

finish Derp off! Maybe if he yelled, Derp could the player's attention, perhaps glance at the

enderman, perhaps getting the creatures attention. But all Derp could make was a raspy

sqeak, much to quiet for the player to hear from the distance between the two. Derp could

only watch as the player continued to loom over Sunny's body, moonlight failing to provided

any help with seeing their featured.

He watched as the player bent down, appearing to quickly examine Sunny's body. The

enderman was now about 5 blocks from Derp, beginning to raise the the block of gravel

above its head, the boy tensed, preparing for what was about to come next.

It was at this moment, if you were to blink, you would miss the player suddenly standing up, pulling out a bottle from nowhere, its content being- Water? Water. Just plain water. The

player began to sprint in the Derp's direction, whilst sending the bottle through the air,

crashing and contents spilling against the back of the enderman's head. The enderman

teleported away, but not without letting out a blood-curdling, distorted shriek. The player

continued running towards Derp, pulling a bucket of water out of nothing, abruptly stopping in place, only to raise the bucket over their head, dumping the water all over them. Derp was

beginning to get feeling back into his fingers, he wasn't healing, of course, but at least he

could move a little. He was now able to make out features of this mysterious player, the moon providing a weak, slight blue tint light. He thought it was probably a girl, the player having long brown hair going almost to their waist, with bangs shadowing their facial features, but hair was missing on the left side, appearing to have been torn out. They also had large, pointed ear, covered with orange fur on the outside, white on the inside. The ears appeared to be animal based, twitching around, listening. Suddenly, the enderman reappeared behind the player, it's long arm extending towards the players neck, only to recoil before it's talons broke the person's skin. The enderman screamed once more, hand audibly sizzling, purple smoke erupting from the 'burn'.

The player took the opportunity to have a sword suddenly appear in their hand, it's iron blade gleaming in the moonlight. With inhuman speed, the blade was slashed across the enderman torso only being seen as three silver slivers of light. Purple blood and black smoke erupting from the areas almost a second later. The player quickly jumped back, probably not wanting to be splattered. The enderman put a hand down to the gnashes, looking at its hand to see blood. Its eyes then glanced up at the player, teleporting. The player kneeled down, ears twitching once more. The demon appeared behind the player, who immediately reacted by doing a backflip, bringing the sword with them. The enderman, realizing them inevitable, decided to at least not leave this world alone. Bringing its good hand, claws appearing to grow scythe like, sliced through the player's leg whilst they were mid jump, a wave of bright red appearing to shock throughout the player, just under the skin. The player finished their own attack, the iron sword slicing the void demon down the middle, cause a black and illuminating purple cloud to explode around the player. Once it cleared, they were kneeling on the ground, panting, useing their sword as support. They finally looked up at Derp.

Their left eye was bandaged up, and while bangs did cover the right eye, XxDerpxX could see around the eye and the eyelid war caked with blood- or was that eyeliner? Burns, maybe? Sections of their skin, from what Derp could see, were peeling off, showing new, pale skin. Their left had was bleeding, from what looked like many tiny cuts. They were wearing a thick grey and dark grey striped sweater, that almost looked like a turtle neck, and blue jeans that gathered up at the bottom of their- now one- foot, whilst the foot was wrapped in dirty bandages at the arch. What appear to have once been a purple cape, was now covered in all kinds of blood, torn, and burned. But still, it gently flowed in the wind.

The moon began to set, moonlight reflection off the blade and onto their face, and the wind blew through their hair, finally giving Derp to really get to look at the person straight in the eye.

The player's cheeks were slightly sunken in, high, sharp cheekbone making themselves be known, and a slightly squared jawline, with think very pale lips. They looked like they had not had a good meal in a while, along with But what surprised Derp, was the facial expression of this person. It was a blank, if not ever so slightly angry or bored one, washed over with exhaustion. The player suddenly took out two loaves of bread, from where Derp did not know, and tossed them in his direction, just before the sword supporting them finally gave, breaking into pieces, causing the player to collapse, unconscious.

To be Continued...

~Author's Note~

Well, this chapter was fun writing! Oh, and I'd to thank UrgedNinjaMonkey for being my first review! I really appreciate it, and reviews (as well as favorites) encourage me to keep writeing. I just hope their aren't any grammar and spelling errors here, that would really suk! ^^ I hope I'll be able to get the next chapter out a bit faster, thanks for all who are reading!


End file.
